


despicable (iwaizu)me

by falchion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falchion/pseuds/falchion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa, while browsing Iwaizumi’s laptop, comes across something despicable.</p><p>He decides to try and spice up their sex life from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	despicable (iwaizu)me

**Author's Note:**

> this is kai's fault how dare u come into my house and talk to me about minions

The thing about having known someone since childhood is that it meant you knew everything about them.

For Oikawa this was undoubtedly true; he knew pretty much all there was to know about Iwaizumi, from the colour of his underwear to the time he sliced his finger open trying to perform surgery on one of his sister’s teddy bears when they were seven.

And naturally as the two of them grew older, this knowledge too grew alongside them. Oikawa knew the type of girls Iwaizumi liked. He knew the kinds of boys his gaze lingered on. And likewise, after they started dating, he knew exactly which buttons to push to help him get over that edge into ecstasy.

At least, that’s what Oikawa thought.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon when Oikawa all but barged his way into Iwaizumi’s room without so much as a knock, startling the teen as his eyes flew wide and immediately slapped the lid of his laptop shut. It was approximately three seconds later that his lug of a boyfriend launched himself onto his bed beside him, pulling his face annoyingly close as he gave him that smug grin he saved only for him.

“Hmm? What are you hiding from me, Iwa-chan?” he asked, a fake pout plastered on his face as he outstretched his arm, fingers ready to lift up his screen and catch his boyfriend out on whatever weirdo-porn he was concentrating on this time.

But Iwaizumi was quicker, slapping Oikawa’s hand away as he stood up with haste, pulling his laptop into his hands and returning it to his study desk. “I’m not hiding anything, Oikawa. You just surprised me, that’s all.” His voice was a low grumble, and Oikawa could hear the underlying tone of annoyance he was trying his best to hide.

Dissatisfied, Oikawa spread himself out on Iwaizumi’s bed and whined. “Remember that time you wet the futon when you came over to my house in second grade?” he asked, leaning over to prop himself up on his elbows. Oikawa batted his lashes, his eyes oozing feigned innocence as he tried his best to not wince against the fierce expression building on his boyfriend’s face.

“I didn’t,” Iwaizumi replied, his voice even as he sat on Oikawa’s arm without warning. Under him, Oikawa let out a gasp as he tried to pry his arm back, only to find Iwaizumi leaning in further, locking him under his weight.

“You totally did!” Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi sunk lower. “A-Ah, Iwa-chan, stop! You’re going to break my arm!”

Iwaizumi paused and glared at Oikawa. “Then stop trying to blackmail me for no reason.” He leaned back a bit, letting off some of the weight, and Oikawa snatched his arm back.

Oikawa sniffed. “It’s okay, Iwa-chan. I’ll accept you, weird pornos and all…”

“It _wasn’t_!” Iwaizumi growled, turning around again to pin his boyfriend onto his bed.

Underneath him, Oikawa laughed. “You don’t have to be shy about it, you know. I know everything there is to know about you, after al-”

“Shut it, Oikaw-”

“For example, I know that you like it when I leave marks on you, right?”” As he spoke, his fingers trailed upwards and under Iwaizumi’s shirt, grazing his back.

Oikawa had the tendency to… cling to Iwaizumi whenever they had sex, most nights ending with Iwaizumi staring into the mirror from behind, grimacing as his eyes trailed along the scratch marks and indents left on his back.

“I swear to god,” Iwaizumi cursed, before leaning forward and enveloping Oikawa into a deep kiss.

Pleased with himself, Oikawa shut up.

* * *

 

The sound of the shower running in the next room stirred Oikawa from his sleep, the early morning sunshine filtering in through the blinds of Iwaizumi’s window. He felt warm - too warm, almost, with Iwaizumi having draped several blankets over the top of him. Shrugging them off, he pulled himself out of bed and set off to find himself his clothes.

As he stepped into his sweatpants with languid movements, a blinking light in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Squinting, he realized belatedly, it was Iwaizumi’s laptop.

His mind returned him to the day before, where Iwaizumi had been quick to shove his laptop out of the way and, he mused, quick to take him into his bed. Outstretching his hand he hesitated; should he really be peeking into Iwaizumi’s things?

He considered both sides of the situation. On one hand, Oikawa had been joking when he thought Iwaizumi was lying to him. He trusted his boyfriend over anything else. But on the other hand… he was curious. He knew that whatever it was on the other side of the screen wouldn’t phase him. And if it really was porn, maybe he could use whatever was in it to better satisfy Hajime’s… attentions.

Nodding to himself, Oikawa took a quick glance backwards before opening the lid of Iwaizumi’s laptop. A login screen welcomed him, but things like _passwords_ held no merit to the one and only Oikawa Tooru - a quick type of their anniversary date granted him access and resumed the screen where it had left off.

And Oikawa stared.

Because sure, he’d expected weird porn, but he hadn’t expected… this.

“The Minions movie? _Really_ , Hajime?”

* * *

 

Their breaths were short against each other, lips against necks against cheeks against tongues as they let their hands roam over each other’s bodies with utmost affection. Iwaizumi’s calloused fingers found their way lower, tracing lines against his hipbone and Oikawa dissolved into the touch.

“Hajime,” he breathed, his voice strained as he struggled to breathe in the pure sensation that swept him, “wait, stop.”

Iwaizumi pulled back immediately, his face flushed. He cocked his head to the side, before opening his mouth. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Close your eyes, Hajime,” Oikawa told him, and Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed. A smile flitted on Oikawa’s lips, but he quickly controlled his expression, lest Iwaizumi question him. “Please?”

Swallowing, Iwaizumi nodded, leaning back so that he was at the foot of the bed, and closed his eyes.

“Now stay there, don’t open your eyes until I say so.”

Anticipation reared in Iwaizumi’s veins; he could feel his heartbeat thrumming beneath his skin as his mind flashed to all the situations that could be waiting for him on the other side. He heard the opening of a door, the rustling of plastic, another door.

He wasn’t sure how long he waited, but soon he felt the dipping of the bed, and a cold touch on his arm. From the resistance it bore, it was leather. Iwaizumi swallowed.

“Hajime,” Oikawa said, “you can open your eyes now.”

Iwaizumi was conflicted.

Oikawa sat before him in a leotard, the material stretching over the contours of his body, his cock outlined nicely in pale yellow.

The sight of him stretched out before him so lewd and gravure had the pit of his stomach churn, and Iwaizumi’s throat seized up.

It would have taken every millimetre of his self-control to not rip that damned leotard to pieces with his teeth if it weren't for the fact that on Oikawa’s hands he wore a pair of black leather gloves. And huge, circular goggles over his eyes.

“Oikawa, what the fuck are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked, shaking his head. He pulled himself off the bed and ran a hand through his hair, his boner completely killed. He wasn’t sure whether he’d ever be able to get hard again.

“What do you mean, Hajime?” Oikawa asked, frowning.

“Don’t ‘Hajime’ me, Oikawa, why the fuck are you dressed like... “

Oikawa tilted his head. “Like?”

Iwaizumi flushed, waving his hand. “Like a… a... “ Oikawa rolled his eyes and imitated him, a stuttering and blushing mess. “A minion! That’s what you’re trying to do, isn’t it?”

A wicked grin spread across Oikawa’s face. “I knew it, I knew Iwa-chan liked these.”

Being taunted like this had a flare of irritation build up in Iwaizumi. “Get out of my house,” Iwaizumi muttered, sinking his head against the wall as he kept his eyes shut.

“Aw, but Iwa-chan, won’t you let me suck your banana?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please dont hate me i already hate myself im so sorry (gets on my knees and begs for forgiveness)...


End file.
